Amber
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: While taking a break, Steven and Connie find a gem wedged in a crack in the Cloud Arena. They find out that the gem used to be part of the rebellion, the Crystal Gems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is just something I thought of. It just practically introduces my FC/gemsona.**

* * *

At the Cloud Arena, Pearl is in the middle of training Connie in sword fighting. Steven then enters through the warp pad carrying some snacks.

"Hey Connie, Pearl, I brought the snacks," he called to them. Pearl turned to face him, "oh, Steven, yes, the snacks. You go on and take a break, Connie."

Connie then put Rose's sword in the scabbard and went to Steven. The two of them sat down at the steps at the side of the arena.

She then spoke up, "hey Steven, what took you so long with the snacks?" Steven explained, "well, you see Connie, Onion broke in and took them so I had to get them back before he wastes them," he said as he gave her a sandwich.

The two of them then started eating. While Connie was eating, something reflected light into her eye.

She looked for the source of the reflection. "Steven, look at this," she said as she pointed to a crack next to her. Steven was on her right and the crack was on her left.

"What is it?" he asked as they peeked into the crack. "It looks like a gem," he said. "Should we take it out?"

"I guess so," she said and reached her hand in the crack. The crack was big enough for her hand to be able to fit and get the gem.

Connie finnaly got it out of the crack and they examined it. "We should get it to Pearl," Steven suggested and Connie agreed.

"Pearl! Pearl! We found a gem!" they called out as Steven held the oval-shaped, hexagon faced, orange gem.

Pearl went to them and asked, "a gem? Where?"

He showed Pearl the gem. As she examined it, it starts glowing and starts to form.

The light faded and revealed a gem that is near Pearl's height with amber colored hair, yellow skin, and an orange dress. Her gem is on the left side of her face, in place of her left eye. (View cover for more details)

"Ugh," she stretches her arm. "Oh yeah, thanks for getting me out of there," she thanked Steven and Connie.

On the other hand, Pearl looked very surprised. The gem then turned around to face her and looked eager to see her.

"Pearl!" she hugged Pearl as she said, "it's been too long!"

"Whaa?~" Connie and Steven said in unison. "What's this all about?" Steven asked Pearl.

"Oh, uh..." Pearl seemed to not have the right words to say to them.

"Do you still remember me?" the gem said. "Y-yes, but I thought..." Pearl trailed off while her hand is on her forehead.

"You thought what?" Steven asked then she answered, "I just assumed that she was shattered by homeworld."

The gem looked at her, "no I wasn't, I was just stuck in a crack for-" she said then counted on her fingers, "about more than five thousand years."

She then looked at both Steven and Connie, "come to think of it..." "what?" Steven asked, "are you two humans?" she continued as she sat down to even their height.

Connie answered, "yes, but he's half-gem," she pointed at him. Steven lifted his shirt a little to show his gem.

"Wow, it looks a lot like Rose's gem. Where are the other Crystal Gems by the way?" she said

"Oh, wait, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Steven Universe by the way," he introduced. "And I'm Connie Maheshwaran," she said.

"I'm Amber, nice to meet you," the gem said.

* * *

The four of them warped to the temple.

When they arrived, Garnet and Amethyst were sitting on the couch.

"Welcome back," Garnet said in a calm voice. "Garnet, Amethyst, we have someone who you might wanna see!" Steven said as he got down the warp pad.

Then Amber revealed herself behind Pearl and cheerfully waved a hand, "hi there!"

Amethyst then spoke up, "woah, hey there!" she greeted then turned to Steven, "where'd you find this one?"

"Oh, that's Amber,Connie and I found her stuck in a crack at the Cloud Arena," he replied.

Soon, they were all in the living room.

"Hey, nice to meet you," she greeted the two gems on the couch and held out a hand.

Garnet looked at her. "Hmmm..."

Amber tilted her head a little and with a nervous smile, "what?"

"No, it's nothing," Garnet said.

"Hey, I'm Amethyst, and this here's Garnet," she introduced herself.

"You were that healer gem that fought against homeworld in the war," Garnet stated.

"Why yes, I am that gem," Amber replied, "I think I remember you a little from back then, though I have never seen this one," she referred to Amethyst.

Pearl spoke up, "well, we did find her after the war."

"Sooo..." Amber started, "where are the other gems?"

The others didn't seem to want to answer. "W-why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Well, it's just that..." Pearl said, "we are the only ones left."

Amber was shocked at her reply, "oh...well...uh," she said, "w-what about Rose?"

"Well, she's not here anymore," Steven said, feeling a little sad.

"Where is she now?" she asked. "Well, she gave up her physical form to bring me into the world," Steven replied.

"Oh, well...sorry for asking all that stuff," she said, her cheerful smile gave way to a frown.

"It's alright, you didn't know," Steven assured.

"Hey, uh, do you want to take a tour around Beach City?" Connie offered, trying to break the tension.

She nodded, "yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

 **A/N: So...uh...is it alright? If you have something to say, please review. And also, this takes place before 'The Return' and I have no idea if this was a good fanfic or not. This is the first fanfic that I posted actually.**

 **Thank you flying ducks298 for pointing out the problem with this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven, Connie, and Amber then started to head out into town.

Along the way, Amber was acting like a child as she would look at anything with wonder. She has not seen much on the planet because she was stuck in a crack for all those years.

When they passed the beach, Amber saw a crab emerging from the shoreline.

"This is so amazing! What is this cute little thing?" she said as she picked it up.

"That's a crab," Steven said, " but be careful because it might pinch you."

Amber answered, still holding the crab, "how could anything as cute as this hurt a gem like me?"

Right after she said it, the crab pinched her finger. "...ow..." she flatly said and put down the crab.

It started to crawl and burrow into the sand and the waves came in.

"Hey, where'd it go?" she wondered. "Crabs tend to burrow in the sand," Connie stated.

* * *

They proceeded to walk to the boardwalk. Along the way, they stopped by at the Big Donut.

"Steven, didn't we already eat snacks?" Connie said.

He answered, "well, I'm gonna buy some for later." "Okay," Connie said.

All of them went inside. When they entered, Steven greeted Sadie, "hi Sadie."

"Oh, hey Steven," she greeted back then turned to them. "Who's your new friend there?" she asked when she saw Amber.

"Let me introduce you. Sadie, this is Amber, Amber, this is Sadie," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Sadie said. "You too," Amber replied.

Lars then entered through the back door, listening to music with his headphones.

"Who is that?" Amber asked. "That's Lars, don't mind him. So Steven, what can I get you?"

"The usual please," Steven said.

"Here you go," Sadie then gave Steven the donuts and he paid.

"Thanks. See you then," then the three of them left.

* * *

They continued to go around the town and soon, they reached the lighthouse.

At the top, they had a panoramic view of the ocean. There was a little breeze blowing near the edge of the cliff.

Amber spoke up, "this planet's ocean is pretty. I hope I see even more of it in the near future."

"Oh yeah, Amber," Connie started, "what?" Amber asked.

"If you wouldn't mind me asking, why did you go against your homeworld?" she asked.

"Oh!...uh, well, I sort of got tired of them then left," Amber answered then giggled a little bit.

Steven asked why she got tired of them.

She answered, "actually, I was made as a healer for Yellow Diamond's court. I was just one of the gems that would fix any important gem that was needed."

As Amber told her story, they sat down and she continued, "then, when they started colonizing Earth, the rebellion started, with Rose being the leader."

"Because war broke out, a lot of gems got cracked, so some healer gems had to go here, including me. I went to the warzone, and when I got there, there was a Crystal Gem near a Homeworld gem. I felt like I should help both of them, then, I started to help all of them."

"Yellow Diamond soon found out that I helped the enemy, she got mad and I sort of called her things. Actually, I was just doing what I was made to do."

"Oh," Connie said.

"Then there, I ran away. Rose then found me sitting near the river. I found out that she wanted to protect this planet and it's life, that's why she started the rebellion. Like her, I found this place beautiful and wanted to see more of it. I never realized then that Homeworld would destroy Earth by colonizing it."

"I thought about it, then realized. Then I joined the rebellion. Then before I knew it, I ended up getting stuck in a crack and ended up not knowing the outcome," she paused for a moment.

"But I see that the Crystal Gems won. The planet looks fine and beautiful," she finished.

"Mom really loved all life, no matter how small," Steven said. Amber nodded.

"You know what?" Amber started. "What?" Connie asked, "I think I want to see more of Earth."

"That's nice, but how are you gonna get around?" Steven asked.

"Don't know, how do humans get around?" she asked.

Connie answered her, "we have many different ways of transportation like walking, taking the bus, riding a bike, a car, an airplane, or a boat."

"Though you need money to get to ride some things...oh! you should get a job!" Steven stated.

"It's okay Steven, I could always walk...wait, what is money?" Amber asked.

"Well, how do I put it...it's something you give to get things," Steven explained.

"Like trade?"

"Yup," Steven said.

"I think I get it now."

* * *

After they went to the top of the cliff, they went to the temple.

"You're leaving?" Pearl asked and Amber nodded.

"It's fine, you should be free to go where you want to," Garnet stated.

"Leaving already? You haven't even been here for a day," Amethysr said. "I'll still visit you know," Amber replied.

"Bring me a souvenir then when you get back," Amethyst said. "Amethyst!"

"No, it's fine Pearl, if it means it'll make her happy, it's fine by me...what is it anyway?" Amber asked, not sure what a souvenir is.

"It's something you bring back from a trip," Steven once again explained.

Amber nodded, "well, it was nice seeing you guys, I'll be going now," then headed out and walked away as the others waved good bye.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, this is only a two shot fanfic. I hope this was alright with you guys!**


End file.
